You're Not a Chick
by camelliastar
Summary: I see positive responds-MIGHT CONTINUED ON DEVIANTART-ACCOUNT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup, camelliastar checking in in 5…4…3…2…1…**

**You Are Not a Chick**

Sup, I'm Soul Eater Evans. I go to Shinbusen Junior High School. I'm 14, so I'm in the 9th grade. Basically, I'm in EAT Class. It's like a brilliant class, where skilled and wealthy students go to. NOT Class is for the less skilled and not that wealthy.

Enough about the school, myself is your usual cool teenage boy with spiky white hair (I swore it's not bleached), red eyes and abnormal jaggy teeth. Many people considered me as an albino, judging by my hair. But believe me, I'm coolly tanned. But I still don't understand, why I have fanclubs out there.

I never interact with women. Never, even my mom. Did I forget to mention, I'm the second son of the Evans Family. You know, the prestigious musician family. But I always think my parents as two lousy, snobbish old sluts. My brother is named Wes Evans. Yeah, you must've seen him somewhere. My prideful and also snobbish brother. People keep comparing me with Wes. From our skills, our type of songs, our compositions, and blah… blah… I don't like being at home, home makes me feel compared. You know, my parents are the champions of comparison game. So uncool.

I never interact with women. Yeah, I repeat that. Since I'm a kid, I'm allergic to girls. I don't like girls because they are high maintenance, and I'm not regretting my allergy. It keeps me away from girls. I'll get rashes and I'll sneeze till dawn if they are in radius 1 meter from me.

No girls in Shinbusen know that. They think I'm their cool, shy, and bad boy type. So, they start fanclubs, like Black*Star said. I forgot to mention, Black*Star is my best friend, and also my foster brother. Black*Star's parents are the expert mafia gang, The Star Clan. The army exterminated every last ones of them 14 years ago. A pair of ungifted parents, Sid Barrette and Nygus Myra adopted him. But recently, Sid, also a part of army died during a mission, while Nygus was missing in the same mission with him. So, the Evans family adopted him. But not really my parents. I live with my aunt and uncle now. They are much nicer and less snobbish than my parents. Plus, I don't get compared here, because Wes continues his career abroad.

Back to my allergy, it's a pretty serious matter. The doctor said that my body has something special called black blood. When I was born, I lost much blood, so Doctor Medusa injected black blood. Until now, it's still in experimental state. But recently they managed to make a fully black blood kid. This black blood thingy can help me in recovery, but this black blood also makes my allergy. I wonder that other kid got this too.

I walk across the Shinbusen hall. As usual, I avoid girls. I don't want to get rashes, okay? I see Black*Star in front of his locker, blowing a gum as usual.

"Yo, Black*Star!" I high-fived him.

"Hey, Soul! Why did you come later than the great Black*Star?" Black*Star spits his gum.

"Nothing, just woke up a little too late." I smirk and walk with him.

"Yo! Kidd!" Black*Star and I wave at a three-stripped haired boy.

"Hi!" Kidd waves both of his arms, so it will look symmetrical.

"Kiddo kun!" A short blonde haired girl waved at Kidd.

"asdfghkjkl! A girl! Black*Star! Hide me!" I duck behind Black*Star.

"Shoo, go there!" Black*Star points at his locker.

I hide myself as I see Black*Star, Kidd, and two blondes talk about something. I wish I can join, but my allergy. The blondes are girls you know? In this school, only the owner, Kidd (the son of the owner), and Black*Star know my allergy. No one else, just them and the teachers.

"Yo, Soul!" Black*Star approaches me.

"So?" I ask him.

"They are Kidd's far cousin. Liz and Patty Thompson. They're also Kidd's studying partners." Black*Star shrugs his shoulders.

Let me get this straight. Studying partner or you can also call roommate is your studying friend. A partnership must consist an A level student and a few or only one B-under level student(s). An A level is a student that has scores not lower than 90, B level 80, C level 70 and lower. Right now I'm in the verge of B to C. And I don't have any partner! Black*star is partnering with his crush, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, an A level girl. Kidd is also A level. Many girls sent me partner request letters, but I have to reject it. I cannot hang around girls. Remember my allergy? And A level boys are so uncool. They are not fun.

So, I'm a partnerless student. Like a meisterless weapon. Something like that.

"Soul, do you see that chick?" Black*Star points at a girl. She's tall and slender. Her legs are frickinly long and smooth. Plus, that Japanese uniform is tempting. Provocative.

"Yeah? I need to stay away from chicks you know?" I answer him rather harshly.

"No, she's Maka Albarn. The scholarship student everyone's been talking about! And she is the daughter of the vice principal, Spirit Albarn!" Black*Star continues.

"She sure looks like a nerd, and a tiny tited one." I add.

"Black*Star…" A taller girl taps Black*Star's shoulder. I hurriedly moves away.

"Oh it's you Tsubaki. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM YOUR GOD?" Black*Star snobbishly answers.

"I was wondering. We should do our science project now, right?" Tsubaki adds.

"Oh yeah! Sometimes a God can forget something too. I'm off Soul!" Black*Star waves as Tsubaki drags him.

"I wish I have a partner…" I sigh.

At times like this, I'm bored. Plus it's almost 16.00. The music room should be empty. I don't like piano, because it gives me bitter memories. But my parents are still out there and they still ask me to do recitals. So, I still need to practice. I skip to the music room and open the piano cover.

**A/N: Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeay! I'm going to post a challenge in short time, so brace yourselves and participate! I'm willing to give you rewards :D (Of course it's not money, and don't think about lemons you pervs). Enjoy. By the way, if I own Soul Eater, I'll make Kishin dies this instant. Sadly, I don't.**

**You're Not a Chick**

I hear it. A beautiful piano sound. It's creepy and dark, complicating. A troubled soul. Yes, I can sense it. The person who is playing this is troubled.

I'm Maka Albarn. 13 and next month is 14. Many people call me a freak, because I have a special ability to sense souls, locate souls, and even understand a soul. I can read people's mind in one glance. My soul takes the shape of grigori, it means angelic. Because of this grigori soul, my wavelength is purifying. It purifies madness and annihilate darkness.

In fact, I'm targeted. Many evil corporations and mafia gangs try to find me. They want me to unlock codes or locate targeted souls. Besides, I'm a genius, my IQ is almost 200. Because of that, I enter Shinbusen for protection. Shinbusen is a great source of protection. The owner, is the grim reaper himself. Of course the death god can give me protection.

But the sad thing about Shinbusen: there is my father. My pervy father. My cheater father. My crappy father. My most hated father. He left me and mama to make out with some sluts. I don't like him. I hate him. Because of him, mama cried each day until she cannot take it anymore. She left. I can be considered as a broken home child. Not fun at all.

I trail the sound of piano, until I reach the music room. A boy is sitting on the piano bench. His fingers sway on the keyboard, making beautiful sounds. He is deep down in his world of the gloomy music, so I guess he doesn't see me. The tone goes on and on. I listen to every note. Every key that he press. He's a really amazing pianist. The tone ends. And he sees me.

"I don't understand music, but your playing was amazing!" I clapped.

"asdfghjkkll?" He is mumbling something. As he touch his whole body.

"What's wrong?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Are you a chick?" He asks me.

"You mean a girl? Of course I am." I nod my head.

"Man, flat chest. No! You must be a dude dressed in a skirt!" He points at me.

"MAKACHOP!" I angrily smacked his head with my book.

"Ouch…Friggin hurts…" He laid in a pool of blood.

"It's rude to question someone's gender like that!" I tutor him.

"NO, don't get this wrong. I'm allergic to girls, so each time I'm near one, I'll get rashes and sneezes!" he exclaims.

"Oh my… I'm Maka Albarn. I'm new here." I lend out my hand.

"Soul Eater. Just Soul Eater." He takes my hand and shook it.

"Nice eyes…" I see his eyes. Bloody red, but they're nice anyway.

"Nice legs, partners?" He drools a bit and a blood trickle from his nose.

"Yeah, partners." I shook his hand once again.

Soul's POV

What's wrong with this chick. I don't get any allergies when she's near. She's not a chick! But she is! How come? But I somehow feel comfortable talking to her. By the way, her legs are hot. Not to mention her neck and her eyes. Speaking about eyes, she said mine are nice. Isn't she scared of me? Most people will be, since I look like a sunbleached vampire. Red eyes, white hair, and jaggy teeth.

"So, let's move to our own room tomorrow, okay?" She smiles sweetly.

"Okay…" I rub the back of my neck. She's pretty cute.

**A/N: **

**IMPORTANT: CHECK OUT MY DEVIANT ACCOUNT!: TSUBAKIYO. CAPITAL T CAPITAL K. LEAVE A COMMENT! OR TELL ME YOUR DEVIANT ACCOUNT!**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, andddd review….**

**Hey, I heard somewhere on deviantart that Ohkubo is gonna make Maka and Soul kiss! Is that true? I've seen chapter 100 and there's still no sign?**

**SPOILER OF SOUL EATER NOT 15: Badass appearance of Soul and Maka! Soul's leg schyte=cool…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I am camelliastar and I'm terribly sorry.

I'm closing my account, due to my unability to complete my stories.

Please forgive me, because my mind is stuck and I cannot find anymore ideas to post, so I'm quitting and I've decided to start a brand new account.

If anyone would like to continue my stories, PM me, thank you, and sorry...


End file.
